


Phantom pains

by GMGT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, I’ve just got a lot of feelings, POV Outsider, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMGT/pseuds/GMGT
Summary: Among amputees, many experience what is called Phantom pain. Years after they lost their limb, they will feel an aching pain where it once was.(For George, his ear wasn’t the only limb he lost.)
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Phantom pains

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I was sorry, but I’m really not.  
> Rated teen for making me cry while writing it.

Of all the shops in Diagon Alley, Amber’s favorite by far was Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. It was bright and vibrant, a beacon drawing her forward. (Once, in first year, she had peeled off a layer of paint to find the words “Weasley & Weasley” written in white. It seemed really weird to her to have two names when one person ran the shop, but then again that we probably why they changed it.) 

The shop was run by Mr. Weasley (He often asked to be simply called George, but was ignored.) He was an odd man, with a juvenile sense of humor who always got a twinkle in his eye when the topic came to pranks. Despite having only one ear, he seemed to know everything that went on around him. He sometimes joked that he made extendable ears as a replacement for the one he lost. He had a lot of quirks, unsurprisingly.

Sometimes he would stop in the middle of sentence, as if waiting for something. He would always sigh, and continue a little less happy than before. He always seemed to startle when he looked in the mirror, as if seeing a ghost (There weren’t many mirrors in the shop.). When twins came in, he would give them 50% off. “Double the trouble for half the price!” He would say, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Nothing about Mr. Weasley made sense, but that was just the way Amber liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for today...


End file.
